


If dogs could roll their eyes....

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Alex is supposed to be off her feet, Maggie is a little annoyed with her, and Gertrude wants to be left out of all of this, please
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	If dogs could roll their eyes....

Alex glanced around. She seemed to be alone. Gertrude was there, but she wouldn’t rat Alex out. Gertrude was a good dog. She eased herself up off of the couch, intent on getting the remote that had slipped out of her reach.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” Maggie snapped, coming back from the kitchen and catching Alex up and about. “You know you have to stay off your leg!”

Alex had frozen when Maggie had spoken, both startled, and incredulous.

“Did...did you just use the dog’s ‘no’ word on me?!”

Gertrude had also frozen when Maggie snapped out that word. During her training they had decided to use 'oi' instead of 'no' to prevent confusion, since ‘no’ was bound to come up often in regular conversation, and they didn’t want poor Gertrude to think she was in trouble all of the time. The decision made Alex's teenage punk rock fan happy.

Upon realizing that Alex was the one getting in trouble, Gertrude decided that she would like to be excluded from this narrative, and slipped away to watch from her bed.

Maggie moved to the couch, gathering both the wayward remote, and her out of commission girlfriend, and place both back on the couch. “Got your attention, didn’t it?” She sat down, pulling Alex’s legs across her lap, and starting a light massage.

“It’s just a sprained knee”, Alex protested, while simultaneously melting under Maggie’s ministrations. “I’m fine.”

“You will be fine,” Maggie agreed, “because you and I are going to spend the next week resting and doing those stretches Dr Hamilton sent home with me, since she knew you would throw them out.”

“Ugh, fine, if I must, I guess I can do that” Alex declared dramatically. “But I want cuddles. That’s a deal-breaker.”

Maggie leaned over with a dimpled grin. “I accept your terms. Now come and seal the deal.”

Gertrude yawned. Those two would kiss for hours. She was going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is keeping safe! This whole thing grew from one line that popped into my head while I was at work this morning. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta so feel free to pop by and say hi!


End file.
